StarTrekBuzz Lightyear: Best of Both Universes
by BrenRome
Summary: X-Over between Star Trek TOS and the Buzz Lightyear cartoon.  I own nothing. This is for Fan-Purpopses only, please don't sue!


**Hey, everyone. I'm back with my latest story. Yes, the story we all knew was inevitable; _Star Trek_ meets the _Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command_. Before we begin, let's get a few things straight;**

**-The Fanfic is basically Buzz and Jessie watching a special online.**

**-The Crossover takes place between _IDW Comics Star Trek: Infestation_ (Which has Kirk, Bones, and Spock fighting Zombies from _IDW's Zombies VS Robots_ and _Covert Vampire Operations_,) and the infamous _Star Trek 2: Wrath of Khan_.**

**-The idea came to me when I read the _Star Trek/X-Men crossover_, and this bookends one of the plotholes in that story which goes back to the very pilot episode of the Original Series, entitled; _'Where No Man has Gone Before.'_ Those of you who haven't seen it, here's what happened; The Enterprise passes through a cloud in space which turns an Enterprise Doctor and one of Kirk's best friends into god-like beings. However, the power begins to corrupt them, and so Kirk has to do what he does best; get his shirt ripped and kick some ass. In the end, Kirk kills the two, but regrets doing so.**

**That's all you need to know. Oh, and I don't own ANYTHING. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue! Other than that, just enjoy this little story.**

Jessie pushed the door to Bonnie's computer room open as quietly as she could. She knew that Bonnie was out cold right now. Who wouldn't be? It was practically 12:00 AM right now. So that lead to another question; why was her favorite space ranger typing away on the computer right now?

"Buzz?"

Buzz swung around, only to see Jessie before breathing heavily in relief.

"Jessie," Buzz stated, "What are you doing up right now?"

"That's what I was going to ask you!" Jessie answered, hopping up onto the chair and then onto the desk where Buzz crouched on.

The space-ranger-toy sighed and looked at the cowgirl he loved so dearly.

"Do you remember the old Buzz Lightyear show that used to run every Saturday Morning?" Buzz asked her.

Jessie nodded remembering all the fond memories she had watching the entire series with Buzz and the others at Andy's house when he wasn't there.

"They've just posted a new TV Special Movie online here, and I wanted to see it first."

"Why?"

"Because in it..." Buzz stated, "I...and I mean the Buzz on the show...meets his...my...own inspirations. I wanted to see if it were good or not."

"Why don't ya let me help with that?" Jessie suggested happily, "After all; as they say: 'Two heads are better than one.'"

Buzz smiled as he took her hand.

"All right." He said.

He pressed 'Play' on the video and the two sat down next to each other.

...

_**Admiral's Log, Stardate 8110.3. The crew of the USS Enterprise and myself are en-route to the Mutra Nebula to investigate a strange occurrence that has stuck there. I find myself joined by Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, Mr. Sulu, Mr. Checkov, Scotty, and the new training crew of the USS Enterprise put together by Mr. Spock to try and find a better suited Captain for the old ship.**_

"Admiral," Spock said, bringing Kirk out of his thoughts, "We are about 1.34 minutes away from arrival."

"Spock," McCoy groaned, "If you don't mind, I'd prefer it if you didn't have to give us the EXACT coordinates."

Kirk ignored his two friends bickering and went back to looking ahead of him. Not to far from the Mutra Nebula was his son, David, and former wife, Carol Marcus. He didn't become an admiral just to be reminded of the heartaches of growing old, but Starfleet made it clear that they wanted Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise to investigate.

"We are now in the Mutra Nebula." Spock announced.

"Give me a visual." Kirk said.

The bridge screen flickered on, and Kirk could indeed see that there was a disturbance there. There was flashing lights all around, and a series of spectrums that featured every color imaginable flying around the area.

"Admiral," Uhura announced, "I'm picking up a distress signal from a ship. They seem to be signaling for..."

"For what?" Kirk asked.

Uhura looked at him a bit confused.

"They're requesting assistance from something called 'Star Command,' sir." Uhura answered, just as bewildered as Kirk was.

Kirk looked at Spock.

"Mr. Spock?" Kirk asked.

"I have insufficient data to make a suggestion, Admiral." Spock admitted.

"'Insufficient data?'" Bones scoffed, "For all we know, these could be a bunch of poor misguided fools who just want to talk to Starfleet."

"I think Mr. Spock is correct, though." Uhura announced, "They still wish to speak to this Star Command."

Kirk just looked out into the empty space.

"But then where's the ship?" Kirk asked.

"I'm not getting anything on scanners." Sulu answered.

Just then, the Enterprise lurched slightly before stopping.

"What the hell was that?" Kirk asked.

"I think a ship just entered the landing bay." Sulu guessed.

"But how can that be?" Kirk demanded, "We saw no ship approaching on our scanners."

As soon as he had finished, the flashes in space got bigger, and a giant purple ship approached them. It looked crude for space travel, but it seemed to be sustaining itself just fine.

"Except that one, Jim!" McCoy announced.

"Spock..." Jim said, a bit shaken from the sudden appearance, "Any ideas what that ship is?"

"Negative, Admiral." Spock replied.

"Admiral." Checkov announced, "I think... vey are opening zheir docking bay."

"But why?" Kirk asked, "They clearly seem to have enough power to take us out. Why are they opening their hatch?"

At that moment, a blue light began to approach the Enterprise.

"Admiral," Spock announced, "Impact with deflector shields will be in 5...4...3..."

He stopped counting as everyone looked at him.

"Admiral," Spock announced, "It appears as if the ship has stopped."

"What the hell's going on?" McCoy asked.

"Admiral," Uhura announced, "I'm getting a signal from whatever's out there. They wish to speak to whomever is in charge here."

"Onscreen." Kirk ordered.

The screen flickered, and everyone looked shocked. Standing there, in between both ships was a man in a purple space suit. He had a helmet on him, but there was no oxygen equipment attached to his suit. His skin was also pale blue, and he sported a square black beard right under his mouth.

"Attention ship," The man called, "My name is Warp Darkmatter. By the authority of Emperor Zurg, you are hereby ordered to leave this section of space imminently!"

"Spock!" Kirk called, "How is he doing that? How is he talking to us in space? How is it possible."

"For one reason, Admiral." Spock responded, "It's not."

"Jim!" McCoy called, pointing to the man who was pointing a gun at the Enterprise, "I think he's going to..."

At that moment, Warp fired the pistol, and the Enterprise lurched to the side again.

"Did he just...shoot the Enterprise?" Kirk asked, dumbfounded.

"Aye, sir!" Scotty called, from the Engine Room, "He damaged the shield's pretty good, but no major injuries here. The Ol' girl's still got it. But I don't know what happens when she takes another hit like that."

"Admiral," Uhura called, "I think I'm beginning to decipher some of the ship's details."

"Then work on it." Kirk announced.

He then turned to Spock who had just raised his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Fascinating." He said to no one in particular.

"What?" McCoy asked, "That there's a blue-blooded devil out there, who's breaking the laws of logic and science."

"No, Doctor McCoy." Spock said, not taking any heed to the insult, "I was not referring to the enemy out there."

"Then WHO?"

Spock turned to Jim.

"Admiral," Spock said, "Permission to leave the bridge, sir?"

"What for, Mr. Spock?" Jim asked.

"I think I have just sensed another group of life-forms on-board the Enterprise." Spock explained, "They seem to be holding themselves up in the Sickbay. I think I could be able to find out more information if they are willing."

"I see." Kirk nodded, rubbing his chin, "Permission granted, old friend."

"I might as well come with." McCoy groaned, as Jim nodded again, "After all, Sickbay's MY part of the ship."

**MEANWHILE, IN SICKBAY:**

"Mira!" Buzz exclaimed, slapping Mira slightly on the cheek, "Mira, come on."

"Buzz..." Booster said, a hint of worry in his voice, "Let's try and hurry up, okay?"

"I'm trying, Booster!" Buzz responded, using the medical equipment the best he could, "But I'm not understanding any of the contents in these medical vials."

He turned to XR.

"XR," He asked, "Can you do a scan and tell me what we know about this ship?"

XR took out an I-Pad-like tool from his chest and began scanning it, until he came across something.

"Ah!" He announced, "Here we go! It says here that this is the Starship Enterprise. Commissioned by the United Federation of Planets in the year..."

He paused for a minute.

"What year?" Buzz asked.

"It says 2245." XR finished.

"Great." Buzz said, "So not only do we seem to have entered into an unknown universe, but we seem to have traveled back in time as well. Mind you we've all had our fare-share of time-travel and alternate universes, but we've NEVER had to deal with two at the same..."

"WHAT IN GODS NAME-?"

"Fascinating."

The three men turned away from Mira and looked at their new arrivals. One of them was a man with a bowl haircut, who seemed to have pointy ears and squinty eyebrows. The other looked human, and had greying brown hair and green eyes. Both were dressed in some sort of weird red leisure suit.

"Okay, what the hell is this?" McCoy demanded.

"Really, Doctor McCoy." Spock said, nonchalantly, "You must learn to govern your passions. Logic suggests that these people are in..."

"Logic?" McCoy asked, "How can you think of Logic at a time like this? You green-blooded hobgoblin..."

Spock replied by giving him the Vulcan Nerve pinch. McCoy's eyes suddenly widened, and he fell to the ground hard.

"What in god's name was that about?" Buzz demanded.

"We will address that in a moment..." Spock said, moving over to help the young blue skinned girl as best as he could, "My name is Commander Spock of the USS Enterprise. And you are...?"

**20 MINUTES LATER...**

"That's it," Kirk announced, getting up from his seat, "I'm heading down there to see what Spock and McCoy have..."

He was cut-off when the doors opened, revealing Spock, along with a well-fit man, a woman with red hair and blue skin, a large red creature, and a short, funny looking robot. The new strangers were also all wearing a green, white, and purple uniform.

"Dr. McCoy is recovering in Sickbay." Spock told him, "He had a violent episode. These four claim that they can help."

"I'm Buzz Lightyear of Star Command," The fit man introduced, "This is my crew. We were chasing down an old enemy of ours, when he managed to open a portal and sent us here into your ship."

"I see..." Kirk said dumbfounded, motioning to Spock, "Spock, where are they from?"

"That is the illogical part, Admiral," Spock answered, "They claim to have come from Earth."

**LATER, Inside the Enterprise Meeting Room:**

"And you said that you were following this Zurg into the black hole because...?" Kirk asked.

"Because Star Command got word that Zurg found a lady drifting helplessly in space," Buzz answered, "According to reports of a team that failed to check-in; the lady had supernatural powers matching that of what they claimed to be a god. We followed Zurg's ship when we learned he was going to use this lady to conquer 'Another World' where we seemed to have just now ended up on."

"Admiral," Spock noted, "Logically speaking, based on the information Mr. Lightyear has given us, this all seems to point to the doing of Dr. Elizabeth Dehner."

Kirk froze. He had not seen Dr. Dehner since the incident on Delta Vega where Kirk lost not only Elizabeth, but Kirk's best friend was also killed as well.

"Okay," XR, said, zooming around the table repeatedly, "I know, we come from another universe and all, but could somebody please tell me who this Dr. Lizzy was?"

"It is classified," Spock said, knowing Kirk was not at best to explain it.

"It's okay," Kirk noted, putting his hands together and leaning on the table, "Dr. Elizabeth Dehner was a former Doctor onboard the Enterprise. Some years back, she, along with one of my best friends, Gary Mitchell, were exposed to a storm which turned them into gods. They...became too powerful and we had to stop them ourselves."

"Noted," Buzz said, "You do realize, though, Admiral Kirk, that Star Command has given us a direct order to destroy the source of disturbance though, correct?"

"By all means," Kirk said, waving a hand, and turning in his chair. "You have full permission to destroy it."

"But something tell me you don't." Mira noted.

Kirk turned to her confused before Buzz spoke up.

"Where we come from," Buzz explained, "She's part of a species called Tangean. They're part-physic, Admiral."

"Explaining why I was able to sense you." Spock noted.

Kirk sighed.

"When those two crew members absorbed that power," Kirk explained, "It drove them mad. I did everything I could to stop them, but the only answer was death."

"I guess, sometimes," Buzz said, sympathetically, "That's what we all have to deal with, Admiral. But now, it's time to put that into action. The question is; will you help us?"

**LATER, ON THE PLANET BELOW:**

Kirk, Buzz, Mira, Booster, XR, and McCoy were materialized on the planet bellow the Enterprise and Zurg's Ship. Booster reacted first by throwing up on the ground in front of him.

"Good god," McCoy announced, "Could you be any more pathetic?"

"I'm sorry, Sir," Booster apologized, "But I'm just not that used to space travel."

Buzz opened his communicator on his arm and began taking scans.

"Senors said that the source was here..."

"AND IT CERTAINLY IS." A voice that Team Lightyear was all-too familiar with called.

The group spun around to see Emperor Zurg there, with Dr. Elizabeth Dehner. Kirk and McCoy gasped at how young Dehner looked. She was exactly the same as she was when the Enterprise left her. However, the new details added to her included a red eye, and some purple metal to fill in the holes that filled her face and arms now.

"Buzzie, my boy," Zurg announced, "Say hello to my little friend; your mother!"

Kirk got in front in his authority pose.

"My name is Admiral James T Kirk of the USS Enterprise," Kirk explained, "By order of Starfleet, you are to remove this woman from whatever control you have her under, and return to your respected universe, and leave her with us."

Elizabeth just laughed and turned to Jim.

"Oh, Jim," She chuckled, "Is that all you have to say? No 'Hello, Doctor?' 'Good to see you're back and alive?'"

"Elizabeth, please," Kirk begged, "This...madman has you under some sort of hypnotic mind control. You've got to..."

"The only thing I have to do, Kirk," The manipulated female interjected, "Is kill you."

With that, she sent a lightning bolt out at Kirk who instantly dodged it.

"I'm sensing a portion of Dr. Dehner inside that body," Mira explained as Buzz began battling with Zurg, as the rest of them continued dodging the mad doctor's blast "There's still a possibility I can reach her!"

"Wait!" Kirk announced, "I'm going in there too."

"Jim!" Bones announced, "You can't be serious of this! We don't know if..."

"Not an option, Doctor!" Kirk said, as he and Mira moved close enough.

Mira opened their minds and the three of the people found themselves floating in space.

"Well done, Kirk," Denher said, sarcastically, "You're using everything you have. Just like you did LAST time we were together."

"Elizabeth," Kirk said, as meaningly as he could, "The only reason I had to kill you and Gary Mitchell was because the power was corrupting the both of you! Just like this 'Zurg' is doing to you now!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Kirk," Denher said, turning to Mira, "Mira; did you know that Kirk has killed more people even AFTER I died. I had time to look it up when Zurg revived me."

"He may have slaughtered people," Mira explained, "But it must've been for the best that it happened."

Denher raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Denher..." Mira said, "Elizabeth...There is an old saying where I come from. It's that the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Or the one. Your power was threatening other people. That's why they had to kill you. Can't you see that?"

"I..." Denher said, realizing what was going on, "Oh god...what...what have I done?"

With that, Kirk and Mira were brought out of the mind, and into reality again, as Denher began screaming as the metal parts flung off her.

"What?" Zurg demanded as he suddenly noticed this; "No!"

At that moment, he felt a sudden surge of pain in he shoulder. Looking down, he saw his own son, pinching his shoulder, causing the source of pain that made Zurg pass out.

"That's a move I'll have to remember." Buzz noted.

He then went back to find Kirk, Mira, Booster, XR, and McCoy, all readying their weapons at Denher.

"Denher," Kirk called, as she began bursting luminous light from her body, "Look at yourself! Is this what you want for the universe?"

"Kirk..." Denher said, her voice starting to return to normal, "I don't want to go again..."

"You're willing to let the good of the one outweigh the many?" Kirk asked.

"No..." Elizabeth said in her normal voice, "Jim...help me. Stop...this...now..."

"Elizabeth," Kirk announced, readying his phaser as McCoy did so with his own, "I'm sorry."

With that, Kirk, McCoy, Buzz, Mira, Booster, and XR all fired at Elizabeth Denher. The deranged doctor let a loud scream out, until she was completely engulfed in a white light. Everyone shielded their eyes, and as soon as the light was gone, so was Denher.

Bones put his shoulder on his friend.

"She's dead, Jim." He said, sympathetically, "Then again; she WAS already dead, so maybe this time, it's for the better."

**LATER, ONBOARD THE ENTERPRISE:**

"Well," Buzz announced, shaking Kirk's hand, "We have Zurg in custody and we're ready to head back home. Sorry we couldn't clean up the dust particles, though."

"It is quite alright, Captain Lightyear." Spock announced, "Logic dictates that it will be nothing more than a temporal anonyme. No harm shall be done whatsoever."

"It was good to meet you all, though," Kirk added, "To experience beings from an alternate universe whose goals are similar to ours."

"The same here, Admiral Kirk," Buzz smiled, "Same here."

With that, Buzz and his friends left the ship, and in a few minutes, they passed through the black hole and back into their own universe.

"Well," McCoy announced, "That was fun."

"Actually," Spock noted, "I would call it an insightful event that we are lucky to have survived."

Bones turned to Spock, annoyed.

"Why you green-blooded..." He began.

"Gentlemen," Kirk said, calming them down, "Please. Let's not worry about today. Let's only worry about tomorrow."

...

With that, the credits began to roll, as Buzz and Jessie stood shocked.

"That...was...THE BEST BUZZ LIGHTYEAR SPECIAL EVER!" Jessie announced finally.

"Really?" Buzz asked.

"Are you kidding?" Jessie asked, "The way you Vulcan Nerve-Pinched Zurg? That was a classic!"

"Wait," Buzz said, a bit confused, "How could you know what a Vulcan Nerve Pinch is?"

Jessie was about to answer, when suddenly she heard footsteps coming. Both she and Buzz when limp, as Bonnie's mom entered the room.

She noticed Buzz and Jessie by the computer, and wondered what video was being played. Playing it back, she found a good video that Bonnie could watch after day care that day.

As for Jessie, she had heard Buzz mumbling about the episode a few weeks before the whole thing. That was why, next month, when Bonnie went with her family on vacation to Florida, she was going to ask Buzz on a date.

It was going to be one they would never forget.


End file.
